A Bad Night
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: Jewel has a nightmare, and it's up to Blu to comfort her. Another short but sweet story of mine, written back in March.


**Another short but sweet story of mine, not up to my modern standard, but not bad, nonetheless...**

**Enjoy!**

It was a sunny morning in Rio, Blu and Jewel were flying happily together, on their way to see their children, all was well, all was bright. Blu and Jewel exchanged happy looks to each other. They were looking forward to getting back home. They had a surprise for them!

Suddenly, Nigel came out of nowhere, and attacked Blu, sinking his talons into his throat, He bled out quickly, Jewel tried to help, but Nigel threw a dart at her, it did nothing at first, but soon her body became numb, and she couldn't move,

_"Uh, Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"Woah, hey."_

_"Are you alright?"_

She heard these voices in her head as she plummeted nose first towards the ground. She screamed.

"Jewel? Jewel! Speak to me!"

At this point, the nightmare ended. It wasn't real.

"Jewel, Baby, are you okay?" Soothed Blu.

"You're shivering! Oh no! You had a nightmare?"

Jewel just went on shivering, she was scared stiff, but started to come around.

"Ohh, hush, it's okay. Come here, it's okay baby, I'm here." Said Blu, stroking her head.

"That... That was terrifying..." she croaked.

"Shh. Come here. Get in my wings." He said, Kindly.

Jewel responded to this, by collapsing against him, she was still shivering, but, she soon began to relax. Wrapping her wings around him in return.

"Oh baby..." Said Blu, snuggling her affectionately. "Just breathe in with me."

"And breathe out..."

"Breathe in..." "Breathe out..."

"That's it..." Assured Blu. "One more time, Breathe in... Breathe out..."

"Do you need anything? Water?" asked Blu. Jewel shook her head.

"No? Okay. I promise I'll stay here with you, okay? You're in my arms now, nothing will happen." soothed Blu. He spoke in a voice that made Jewel feel safe, and warm.

"Thank you, Blu." she said, now relaxed, but still shook.

"It must have been a really bad dream. Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked, kindly.

Jewel shook her head.

"No? Okay, we'll just relax right here for now." he decided.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Blu." said Jewel, ashamed.

"No! No, Don't apologise for waking me up, I'm always here, I'll always take care of you. There's no need to feel embarrassed." he soothed, "I know bad dreams, and how scary they are. I'll be here, I'll cuddle you and relax you back to sleep."

"H-Hey, uh, Blu? Could you cuddle me and give me kisses?" Asked Jewel timidly.

"You want kisses? And cuddles? Awe. Well, of course. As many and as much as you like."

Jewel began to relax a bit, as Blu cuddled her close and kissed her, as he stroked her. She enjoyed this as much as a cat does. Only, Birds can't purr.

"Could you stroke my plumage, too?" She asked. This time, with a bit more confidence.

"Awe. Of course, my darling." Blu replied in a relaxing tone.

He began to stroke the curled feathers on the back of her head. They were light blue and only added to her already immense beauty.

"Your Plumage is so soft, I love it. I also love stroking it, I know it relaxes you, it relaxes me too."

"Blu, Could you just... Ramble for a bit?" Asked Jewel, who was beginning to feel a bit more tired now that she had relaxed against her beloved mate.

"Well, I could try. However I don't really know what to talk about." he said.

But, I guess since we're on the subject of bad dreams. I used to suffer from them a lot.

"Yeah... It was a while before I met you, I used to get bad sleep paralysis. It was really hard for me to get back to sleep. And my schedule would always be messed up. It wasn't too bad.. But, it was still scary, y'know? But since I met you, my bad dreams have been happening less. And, I don't know, but it may be because I'm always being cuddled against you. It just calms me down so much. And knowing someone that I really care about is with me, and it's almost as if I'm being protected by you. It sounds silly, but, you are a bit like my protector. You're so strong, and a good fighter. That's not to say I'm not your protector too in a way." rambled Blu.

"Awe. Anything else?" Giggled Jewel. "Also, you're not too tired are you?"

"Hmm. I'm not too tired don't worry. When I used to try to get back to sleep, I just clear my mind and think of the good things to come. And, In this case, you have me to sleep against." said Blu.

"Well, We are able to get out of here, and back into the jungle where we can be together again in our natural habitat." Said Jewel.

It was at this point that Jewel closed her eyes and snuggled in even closer to Blu, and let out a long yawn. She looked very peaceful, and cute.

"I can tell someone's getting a little sleepy. It's okay, just close your eyes, and, remember I'm here." soothed Blu.

Jewel slipped away into a peaceful sleep in Blu's loving embrace. She had nothing to fear.

Blu gave her a kiss on her cheek and said lovingly, "Sweet dreams, my precious Jewel" before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

The End.


End file.
